El otro lado del Baile de Navidad
by Sirenita
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Ron y Hermione se reconciliaron después de su discusión en el Baile de Navidad? La respuesta la tienen un giratiempo hechizado, un viaje accidental de sus hijos y una foto añeja.
1. Giratiempo hechizado

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones:**** Este fic contiene Spoilers de Deathly Hallows, así que si no lo has leído, entonces mantente lejos. También debo decir que algunos diálogos y escenas del cuarto libro se las he pedido prestadas a Rowling (sin que ella sepa, pero sin intenciones de lucro, obvio) porque finalmente la historia real del fic se desarrolla en una parte del cuarto libro.

* * *

**

"**El otro lado del Baile de Navidad"**

Capítulo 1: Giratiempo hechizado

-James… - dijo la muchacha tratando de zafarse del brazo de su primo que la llevaba casi sin mucho esfuerzo –, James – repitió molesta.

-A este paso creeré que tienes una fijación por mi nombre.

-Muy gracioso – Se detuvo y a pesar de los intentos del muchacho para seguir arrastrándola, no pudo -. ¿Crees que es _aceptable_ lo que planeas hacer?

-No hay ninguna regla que lo impida – contestó alzándose de hombros como si esa fuera una respuesta razonable -, así que no tendremos problemas.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja incrédula ante sus palabras.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan las reglas? – preguntó Rose escupiendo las palabras – Ni siquiera sabes otras reglas aparte de no ingresar al Bosque Prohibido o hechizar las ropas de los profesores… Y que, por cierto, siquiera las cumples.

-Un poco de espíritu navideño, prima, por favor – se quejó el muchacho rodando los ojos -. Haz hecho cosas peores como que una bludger te golpeara para no dar el examen de Transformaciones alegando que tu mano estaba incapacitada de escribir, te colas a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca casi como si fuera tu casa, le hiciste un encantamiento al lavatorio del baño de niñas-

-¡Porque Sandra Parkinson se burlaba de mí y tenía que vengarme! – le interrumpió -. Vale, en general, no cumplo las reglas y por el amor de Merlín, no he terminado castigada como otros – añadió dándole una sugestiva mirada a él -; pero no hago cosas descabelladas como ingresar a una sala común que no es la mía.

-¿Acaso te preocupas que de ser niña mala, Santa Claus no te traerá regalos? – No soportó reprimir una carcajada.

-No... Lo que pasa es que soy Ravenclaw, y a diferencia de un Gryffindor como tú, sí pienso en lo que podría ocurrir si McGonagall se le ocurre echar un vistazo en su sala común – musitó sabiendo que había perdido la pequeña contienda con James.

Llegaron muy pronto a la torre donde se suponía que estaba la sala común de Gryffindor. Una dama regordeta los saludó desde su retrato y les pidió que sacaran una corona de navidad que los elfos habían colocado en la esquina de su cuadro porque le daba alergia. James dijo la contraseña y el retrato pronto se movió junto con un trozo de la pared para mostrar un agujero que era la entrada para un lugar decorado de colores alegres.

Rose entró delante de James y miró con atención la sala común a la que habían pertenecido por generaciones todos los Weasley y su tío Harry. Era bastante más acogedora que la suya. Los sillones estaban más juntos entre sí, una cálida alfombra esparcida por todo el suelo invitaba a sentarse sin pasar frío y el árbol en la esquina cercana a unas mesas –donde ella supuso que harían sus deberes- se hacía notar como el rey del lugar, aunque no fuera tan grande como el que tenían en Ravenclaw. Era un poco más alto que ella, pero las esferas de diversos colores emitían un brillo mágico y cautivador. Dentro de unas pequeñas cajas transparentes colgadas de las ramas, había una especie de polvo que brillaba y flotaba con lentitud.

Se encontraba observando concentradamente el polvo que giraba en espiral dentro de su cajita cuando sintió unos brazos aprisionándola.

-Buenos días, Lily – dijo la muchacha tratando de girarse sin que Lily aflojara el abrazo y ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza -. Es un gusto también verte, pero no lo será si tengo que apartarte de mí a puñetazos.

-¡Nunca creí que James se tardara tanto en convencerte en venir! – comentó la chica soltándola y le sonrió.

-Claro, como mi sueño oculto era venir al territorio Gryffindor. No pude resistirme – dijo con ironía -. Así que ésta es su sala común… - Giró sobre sus talones mirando por completo la sala de papel tapiz burdeo.

-Hola, hermana.

Por la escalera de la izquierda aparecieron dos figuras. Hugo bajaba animadamente de dos en dos los escalones y se plantó junto a ella para ondear su mano. Detrás de él, venía Albus con un grueso fajo de pergaminos en su mano.

-Hola, Rose – le saludó éste sonriéndole.

-Hola, primo… Y es bueno ver tu cara, hermanito – Miró a Hugo como si fuera un alienígena -. ¿Mamá sabe que te hiciste _eso_ en pelo? – preguntó señalándole un mechón verde en su cabello castaño.

-Los papás tienen que pasar una navidad placentera. Es innecesario mencionar que Teddy me mandó mal un encantamiento para cambiar mi color de cabello – dijo resueltamente y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la crepitante chimenea.

Albus se dirigió a la mesa cercana al árbol y tomó una pluma de un tintero que había allí encima. Sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía en el pergamino, dijo:

-En realidad, le tienes miedo a los gritos que tía Hermione dará en su vociferador si sabe que parece que tuvieras un cultivo de hongos allí.

-¡Es un verde moho, no un verde color hongo! – replicó Hugo sonrojándose mientras Lily y Rose se destornillaban de risa -. No tienes ni la mínima idea de diferenciar colores, amigo.

Era extraño verlos allí y llevándose tan bien. Nunca había experimentado la sensación de tener a tus primos y hermano en un lugar únicamente para ellos. Siempre pasaban las navidades en La Madriguera, donde iban todos sus tíos y la gran cantidad de primos; pero era diferente. Eran los primos menores de la familia que pasarían sus navidades juntos. Sin su abuela Molly retándolos por la maratón de bromas –y que en general su padre era el que terminaba cayendo en todas- o sin las extrañas historias que contaba su tío Harry sobre criaturas como basiliscos o dementotes. Tampoco estaría Teddy dando el espectáculo de la transformación, donde a veces quedaba igualito a su abuelo Arthur o era una versión masculina de Victoire.

Sin embargo, Rose sabía que además del hecho de pasar la navidad por primera vez en Hogwarts, era que el hecho de unirse a sus primos en la escuela lo que hacía diferente esta fecha. Había una gran línea dentro de con quiénes se juntaba en casa y en Hogwarts, y ciertamente en el último lugar apenas conversaba con sus primos. Tal vez hablaba un poco más con Hugo porque era su hermano y tenía que saber si sobrevivía en aquella jungla de profesores locos, dementes deportistas obsesivos o huecas insufribles.

Lily comenzó dar extrañas vueltas mientras saltaba, pareciendo una bailarina de ballet bastante animada mientras comenzaba a cantar un villancico navideño.

-Me gusta su sala común – dijo Rose volviendo a posar su mirada en el árbol -, en especial el árbol.

-¿Cómo es la de Ravenclaw? – inquirió Albus doblando el fajo de pergaminos.

-Es horrible. No tienen contraseña, si no que tienen que responder preguntas de ingenio… - se le adelantó James con cara de espanto -. No podría estar allí. No sería capaz de entrar a la sala si ni siquiera sé cómo responderle a McGonagall por qué no me encontraba preparado para hacer mis deberes.

-De verdad no entiendo cómo siquiera estás en Hogwarts si eres tan perezoso – se quejó Rose negando con la cabeza. Luego miró a su primo menor -. Es más grande y hay una escultura de la fundadora de la casa en medio. Hay más escritorios que los de ustedes porque muchos estudiamos antes de bajar a cenar… Aunque el árbol es tan grande y vacío, que prefiero la decoración que pone Flitwick en el Gran Salón para empaparme del espíritu navideño.

-¿Ésa es una carta para quién? – preguntó Hugo señalando el fajo de pergaminos que enrollaba su primo y los ataba en una cinta.

-La carta mensual para nuestros padres – dijo terminando de atar la cinta y se la lanzó a James -. No les escribimos desde Octubre… Creo que necesitaban un buen listado de hasta qué comimos.

-Son estupideces de papá – Lily dejó de bailar y se detuvo junto a Rose -, como que me prohibió tener novio hasta que tuviera treinta años. Sólo a él se le ocurre un informe detallado de nuestros movimientos diarios en Hogwarts.

-Al menos te dejó tener novio… A mí me planteó la posibilidad de ser una monja, esas religiosas muggles, de claustro – comentó Rose riéndose.

El resto del día lo pasaron conversando y jugando extraños juegos que Hugo proponía. Sólo salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor para almorzar, ya que hacía demasiado frío hasta en los pasillos. Las personas de los retratos se quejaban que deberían poner hogueras a un metro de distancia en todo el castillo para que pudieran tener unas fiestas aceptables. Pero ellos no sintieron el frío glacial que otorgaba la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría los jardines o el techo del castillo, el fuego de la chimenea nunca se extinguió. Seguía crepitando constantemente, siendo el punto donde eventualmente los cinco terminaban calentándose las manos mientras conversaban.

En el pliegue del techo y donde comenzaba las paredes, colgaban guirnaldas de verde oscuro adornadas con una larga cinta roja. Entre medio, habían pequeños ramos de muérdagos muy camuflados en las paredes; esperando la oportunidad perfecta para situarse bajo una pareja descuidada.

-No se van a mover porque saben que somos familiares – explicó Lily dirigiendo la mirada adonde Rose observaba los muérdagos -. No son tan crueles como para obligar a besarse a primos entre sí.

Ya casi era la hora de cena cuando Albus propuso ir a buscar los regalos que aún faltaban por enviar a la familia, ya que el siguiente día sería 24 de Diciembre y el cielo estaría infestado de lechuzas tratando de llegar a sus objetivos.

Rose se quedó acostada en la cálida alfombra junto a la chimenea en compañía de Lily. Ambas habían comprado y mandado hacía ya una semana los regalos, así que comprobarían el desastre que deberían tener los chicos para mandar los más de diez regalos contando a padres, abuelos, primos mayores, tíos y Teddy.

El desastre fue más que monumental: James pedía a gritos un encantamiento para reducir el tamaño de los paquetes, uno de los regalos de Hugo se salió de su caja y estuvo trepando cada centímetro de la sala común para encontrarlo y Albus reclamara porque James le había quitado la varita para adivinar el encantamiento que necesitaba.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de esas que sólo con un segundo pueden decir cosas como _estos-son-unos-tarados _o _demostración-de-por-qué-las-mujeres-deben-dominar-el-mundo_ mientras se ahogaban de risa.

-¡Es mi varita! – gritó Albus saltando para lograr alcanzar la varita que James mantenía arriba con el brazo alzado.

-¡Dime cuál encantamiento es y te la devuelvo en dos segundos!

-¡Te odio, James!

-¡No seas tan chillón y dime!

-Jamás te lo diré por imbécil – Le sacó la lengua.

-James… Eres tan maduro para tener diecisiete años – sentenció Rose incorporándose y caminó hasta la mesa donde peleaban -. Dale la varita a Albus. Creo que él sí recuerda un encantamiento simple para sus regalos.

La mesa estaba a reventar de regalos. Había cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores, paquetes delgados como gruesos. Era sabido que los Weasley eran una gran familia, pero al ver tantos obsequios, se podría pensar que tenían su propia nación independiente.

Lily tomó uno de los regalos y supuso que por la forma que tenía debía ser algo esférico. Hugo adivinó que era una recordadora. Y mientras James trataba de recordar el encantamiento que reduce el tamaño de los objetos, los cuatro comenzaron a adivinar qué era cada regalo antes que Albus marcara con un papelito para quién era.

Después de adivinar que Hugo le regalaría a sus padres una bandeja que hablaba, James un lápiz que corregía los errores ortográficos para Victoire, un libro de deportistas femeninas trascendentales en el mundo mágico para Ginny de parte de Albus; Lily sacó un paquete que estaba abierto y se cayó un extraño reloj con cadena de oro.

-Esto sí que es descuidado, James – le dijo su hermana mostrándole el reloj y él la miró como si no fuera de él -. ¿Quién más cerraría tan mal sus regalos?

-Oh, es un detalle – Le quitó el reloj.

-¿Es un giratiempo? – preguntó Albus interesado y el muchacho asintió -. ¡Es genial! Son muy difíciles de conseguir.

-Una señora de Hogsmeade tenía una venta de artículos antiguos y cuando vi esto, pensé que era perfecto para papá – dijo poniendo el giratiempo a la altura de sus ojos. La parte de abajo, que parecía un reloj, daba vueltas lentamente al pender de la cuerda dorada -. Lo bueno es que ya está inscrito en el ministerio y sólo tiene que dar cuenta que será de él.

-Le será útil por su profesión – asintió Rose llevando su mano hacia la cadena tosca y delgada -. Mamá usó uno en Hogwarts. Nos contó que le fue difícil en un principio no romper las reglas de los viajes en el tiempo, pero que cuando ya te acostumbras… Es fascinante – terminó de decir sonriendo.

-¿Me vas a regalar algo así cuando sea mayor? – Lily abrazó a su hermano mayor y pestañeó inocentemente.

La dedos de James se aflojaron de la cuerda y Rose pudo tener un su poder el giratiempo. Se veía gastado, pero no podía dejar de admirarlo. El anillo que sostenía la figura plana de un reloj de arena giraba indicando que el tiempo pasaba, no hacía ningún ruido. Sus dedos tocaron la plaquita del reloj de arena y se encontraba oxidada. Debía tener ya sus buenos siglos de uso.

Hugo le pidió si le podía dejar ver el giratiempo cuando James chasqueó la lengua entusiasmado:

-¡Ya me acordé! – Se ganó una mirada asesina de Albus cuando le quitó nuevamente la varita ye hizo una seña para que Rose y Hugo extendieran el giratiempo -. No sé cómo pude olvidarlo… Es tan fácil – comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta mientras apuntaba al giratiempo.

-¿En serio piensas rendir tus ÉXTASIS con ese nivel de conocimientos? – inquirió Albus a su lado.

-_¡Reducto!_

Un rayo azul chocó contra el giratiempo produciendo que vibrara fuertemente en las manos de Rose y Hugo, pero ninguno soltó el objeto. El giratiempo parecía estar absorbiendo el rayo, ya que de a poco la luz azul fue desapareciendo hasta concentrarse en todo el cuerpo del giratiempo.

-¡Ése es un hechizo para hacer explotar cosas! – le gritó Rose enfadada.

-Rose… - musitó su hermano algo asustado -. ¿Qué ocurre?

El giratiempo comenzó a vibrar con más fuerza y la placa con forma de reloj de arena comenzó a girar sin detenerse. Parecía haberse vuelto loca. Rose levantó la mirada y vio cómo los cuerpos de sus primos se difuminaban; y el castaño se fijó en que las paredes de la sala común parecían moverse enloquecidos. Ambos no pudieron reprimir un largo grito cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar.

De pronto el pelo rojo de Lily no era más que un revoltijo rojo en su campo de visión, la varita de Albus ya no estaba y ellos mismos se sentían como si estuviera sumergiéndose en un lago tranquilo, pero muy hondo.

Hugo cerró los ojos y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Era estúpido que hubiera pasado algo demasiado grave por un hechizo mal ejecutado. Aún así pudo escuchar el grito de su hermana hasta que ésta pareció callarse porque le faltaba el aire.

-Hugo… - dijo Rose con dificultad. Su respiración era entrecortada -… ¿Dónde estamos?

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una vista muy parecida a la de su sala común. Eran los mismos sillones, el mismo papel tapiz, la misma forma ovalada de la habitación, la chimenea crepitaba solitariamente siendo lo único que emitía algún sonido además de la respiración alocada de Rose. La única diferencia era que los adornos del árbol de navidad eran más diversos, como estrellas y espirales.

Se fijó que era de noche. Una hermosa luna se podía ver a través de la ventana cerrada junto a sus estrellas en el oscuro cielo.

Soltó sus dedos de la cuerda del giratiempo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Había estado tan nervioso que agarró la cuerda con más fuerza creyendo que de algo eso iría a servir.

-Creo que es mi sala común – finalmente dijo aún observando todo cuidadosamente.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado y miró que su hermana estaba cerca del agujero del retrato, leyendo el tablero de anuncios. Se acercó dudoso a ella, preguntándole qué ocurría.

-Esto dice que estamos en el año 1994 – Señaló con su dedo índice uno de los carteles que sobresalía de los demás.

-¿Qué significa? – Frunció el ceño muy confundido.

A la lejanía se empezaron a escuchar pasos, gritos, vítores y risas. Cada vez más cerca, avanzando por el pasillo.

Los hermanos se miraron espantados.

-¡Tenemos que escondernos! – exclamó el castaño dándose vueltas estúpidas sobre sí mismo buscando un buen escondite.

-¡Allí! – Rose corrió hasta la mesa.

La mesa que se encontraba en el mismo sitio que antes, ahora estaba cubierta por un largo pedazo de tela que la tapaba por completo, por lo que se escondieron debajo sin temor a que los vieran enseguida. Lo que sí, es que Rose levantó un poco la sábana para poder ver mejor qué iría a pasar.

Luego de unos segundos, el retrato de la Dama Gorda hizo un ruido muy parecido al de una piedra chocando contra otra y varios estudiantes entraron trayendo consigo las risas al lugar.

Hugo se acostó boca abajo y abrió un poco más el pedazo de tela para ver lo que pasaba. Intercambio una mirada extrañada con su hermana cuando comprobaron que todos iban vestidos de una forma muy distinta al uniforme de Hogwarts: Los chicos traían túnicas de gala y las chicas usaban vestidos de todos los colores posibles. La sala común se veía alegre con la vivacidad de los vestidos y las risas que daban casi todos al hablar rápidamente.

Dentro de poco se pudo escuchar algo más…

-¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo! – chilló una voz entrecortada y muy aguda. Una voz bastante familiar para ambos.

-¡No me digas nada cuando tú eres la que traiciona a nuestro amigo! – Rose se estremeció pensando que así sonaba exactamente su padre cuando la retaba.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Ron!

Una muchacha enfundada en un vestido azul entró a la sala común produciendo un silencio sepulcral entre los presentes. Detrás de ella entró un pelirrojo con el pelo desordenado y con una horrible túnica de gala sacada de más de cien siglos atrás.

Cuando el muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo, ella se giró y lo miró con tanta ira, que daba miedo. Su pelo liso se escapaba de una cinta que pretendía hacer un moño alto. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir:

-¿Acaso tienes más qué decir? – preguntó como si fuera una broma que quisiera agregar.

-Pues… - El pelirrojo abrió la boca varias veces sin producir ningún ruido.

Hugo le dio un golpe al hombro de su hermana, y ésta se giró con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, al igual que él. Y al mismo tiempo dijeron atónitos:

-Son nuestros papás.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Sí, estoy de vuelta… Creo que ya se va a cumplir más de un año desde que no publico ningún fic que contenga como pareja principal a Ron y Hermione. He escrito varios fics desde el año pasado y sí tienen RxHr, pero no es lo mismo a que el fic en sí sea de esta parejita.**

**¿Me extrañaron? Es bastante emocionante volver con este corto fic. Hace tiempo estoy escribiendo un fic RxHr para volver con esta pareja, pero aún no lo termino ni me convence; así que para no estar totalmente desaparecida opté por este fic que será de sólo tres capítulos y está un poco desfasado en el tiempo, ya que navidad pasó. Aún así, lo importante es lo que ocurre, no la época de navidad, como dice en el título de la historia.**

**Realmente estoy emocionada con este fic porque la idea se me ocurrió una noche antes de quedarme dormida y tengo ganas de que lo lean. Es algo que Rowling nunca nos llegó a explicar... ¿Cómo es que Ron y Herms se reconciliaron después de la horrible pelea que tuvieron la noche del Baile de Navidad?**

**Espero que no me hayan olvidado y me den sus opiniones a través de un review; estaría muy agradecida :D!**

**Hasta pronto, muchos besitos, adiós!**


	2. Mensaje subliminal

Capítulo 2: Mensaje subliminal

Habían visto varias fotos de los años mozos de sus padres, desde que eran bebés hasta pasando por las etapas más odiadas como la pubertad, pero les parecía surrealista ver a sus padres tan bien conservados en aquella época. Tenían catorce años –técnicamente ella tenía quince- y debían lucir jóvenes, pero ver en carne propia que tu padre no tenga esas arrugas cercanas a su boca por tanto reír o que el pelo de su madre se moviera con tanta ligereza era extraño. Quizás el hecho de estar en el año 1994 afectaba toda su percepción de la realidad y por eso se sorprendían tanto que se vieran jóvenes. Después de todo, hasta hace mucho poco Hugo pensaba que su madre había nacido de treinta años…

-Esa misma pregunta te haría a ti. Debes muchas explicaciones – Se cruzó de brazos enojado y Rose vio como las mangas se le tensaban con el movimiento. Esa túnica de gala le quedaba pequeña; se notaba que era de segunda mano.

-¿A ti? – Las palabras salieron como escupidas y la castaña lanzó una risa forzada -. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

-Oh… Tú vas por ahí arreglándote para estar con… ¡Con Vicky, el peor enemigo de Harry!

O quizás se sentían tan raros por ver a sus padres discutir sobre una estupidez.

El silencio era sepulcral en la sala común. Un grupo de chicos que parecían ser de séptimo año intercambiaban miradas de miedo. Otras chicas, que Rose reconoció como Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown –y no de buena manera, ya que su madre había dicho que fue la primera imbécil que se lanzó a los brazos de su marido-, observaban atentamente hasta como el flequillo de la frente de su madre se movía ligeramente al respirar con furia por lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-Mira… Tío George – susurró su hermano señalando con cuidado hacía el otro extremo de la sala.

-Y… ¿Ése es tío Fred? – No pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta al ver a ambos gemelos siendo espectadores de una pelea vergonzosa -. Son iguales.

-Son gemelos – Hugo la miró como si fuera una idiota.

-Pero es que… Es tan raro. Están los dos, juntos, aquí y ahora – se disculpó sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad.

Parecía que habían tenido una ayuda de Merlín porque sus túnicas eran, por lo menos, de esa década. Sus ojos se encontraban al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados para intercambiar breves mensajes en tan pocos segundos. Y a la vez negaban con la cabeza cuando sus papás seguían metiendo la pata a fondo con las estupideces que se decían. Era tan iguales, y no en lo físico. Sus movimientos eran parecidos, pero Rose pudo distinguir con facilidad cuál era su tío George por su ceja arqueada con incredulidad, por tener una especie de circo gratuito dándoles una función mediocre, y su dedo índice golpeando impaciente la pared. El tío Fred era más sutil, aunque su sonrisa delataba que le daba sinceramente pena la situación que estaban contemplando.

Hugo no pudo quitar la mirada de la pelea de sus padres. A cada palabra, seguían embistiendo con sus frases cargadas de rabia e hizo una mueca molesta al oír cómo la voz de su madre se quebraba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué arruinaste esta noche? – dijo en voz baja la castaña y se llevó las manos a la cara –. ¡Eres un energúmeno! – chilló mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza y sus ojos rojos revelaban que se sentía humillada, enojada y demasiado alterada.

-No puedo creer que digas que arruine esta noche sólo por decirte la verdad – se justificó entrecerrando los ojos -. ¿Sabes lo que es creer que estarías abandonada esta noche, sin nadie y que de repente aparecieras con ese… jugador de quidditch de pacotilla?

-Pero si Ron estaba enamorado de Viktor Krum – murmuró Fred Weasley a George, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio de la audiencia, aunque nadie pareció escucharlos porque seguían esperando la respuesta de Hermione.

-¡Antes adorabas a Viktor y ahora le dices que es un jugador de quidditch de pacotilla!... ¡Realmente no te entiendo!

-¡Y yo no puedo entenderte, Hermione!

La tensión se hizo más intensa aún. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro de la castaña, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera por breves instantes. Ella se llevó las manos a la nariz para luego bajarlas apretadas, podría pensarse que estaba dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo al pelirrojo o que soportaba las ganas de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente allí mismo. Y era mejor inclinarse por la segunda.

La voz quebrada y ahogada de Hermione hizo entornar los ojos de los presentes con pena:

-¿Es tan difícil que admitas que no te gustó que haya ido con Viktor? – Su pregunta había sido casi lanzada al aire, sabiendo que no obtendría otra respuesta más que la evasiva mirada de su amigo.

-Pues… obviamente no me gustó… Es un acto de alta traición a Harry, ya te lo dije – habló atropelladamente mientras Hermione se giraba dando casi zancadas a la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de chicas.

El sonido del retrato abriéndose sacó la concentración de varios, que se giraron para ver quién había llegado tarde al espectáculo del siglo.

Un chico con el cabello medio aplastado, que había hecho intentos de peinarse, atravesó sin siquiera darse de lo que ocurría. Era el tío Harry. Sonreía abstraído en lo que fuera que pensaba cuando subió la mirada y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con casi la mitad de Gryffindor en círculo muy callados. Abrió la boca confundido por el extraño recibimiento a su sala común cundo su mirada se enfocó en el centro. Donde estaban sus mejores amigos.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes la solución ¿no? – gritó la castaña histérica. Su pelo pareció cobrar vida y Hugo juró ver como se le paraban para darle una apariencia siniestra.

-¿Ah, sí? – respondió desafiante -. ¿Cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

-Okay, papá sí que la ha cagado – murmuró Rose lanzando un bufido de exasperación.

Rápidamente su madre subió como un huracán las escaleras, apenas sus pasos se escucharon cuando llegaba a cada escalón.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y el único que se movió fue el tío Harry que avanzó con precaución, temiendo que en cualquier momento su amigo le gritara o, peor, le matara. La expresión de su cara era indescifrable cuando contemplaba como el pelirrojo movía la boca miles de veces, buscando más palabras hirientes para seguir la discusión.

De pronto, él se volvió hacía el tío Harry:

-Bueno – balbuceó, atónito -, bueno… Ahí está la prueba… Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

A juzgar por la cara de los presentes, de ellos mismos y hasta del tío Harry; supieron que todos querían gritarle que no era así, pero se quedaron en silencio, incluso viendo cómo el muchacho se metía las manos en unos bolsillos casi invisibles a la vista y se perdía por las escaleras, seguido del muchacho de cabello azabache.

El primero en enderezarse y sentarse fue Hugo. Pronto le siguió Rose escuchando que el ruido volvió a la sala común, y todos eran comentarios de la escenita que habían acabado de presenciar.

-Me da vergüenza ser sus hijos – comentó el castaño con dificultad.

-¿Oíste que papá llamó como el peor de enemigo del tío Harry a Viktor Krum? – inquirió incrédula la muchacha -. Hay peores cosas hasta como las tareas de Pociones antes que Viktor Krum.

-Lo peor es que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que hacían el ridículo… Por una estupidez.

-Y ahora son la comidilla de los chismes – Rose se balanceó para escuchar mejor lo que decían -. Oh, cuentan qué pasó en el Baile de Navidad – dijo interesada y se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que se callara -. Aquí sabremos cómo empezó todo.

Lavender Brown asentía como si tuviera un tic en el cuello cuando Parvati Patil relataba el comienzo de la pelea en el Baile. Después de soportar un cotilleo larguísimo sobre cómo Harry Potter bailaba –y lo hacía pésimo, sin sorprender realmente a los hermanos porque habían visto como su tía Ginny trataba de buscar otra pareja para las pistas de baile-, la muchacha contó que Ron Weasley se la había pasado mirando embobado a Hermione bailando con Krum, y cuando ella se les acercó para conversar un rato, él estalló diciendo que fraternizaba con el enemigo y se burló de que fuera con "Vicky" Krum. Según ella, fue el momento más amargo del Baile. Agradeció hasta a su difunta abuela cuando un chico la sacó a bailar y se desligó del aburrido de Harry y la asquerosa túnica de Ron.

Hugo también asentía comprensivo:

-Es decir, papá estaba tan celoso que hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – dijo en voz alta, aunque más para sí mismo -, y en navidad. Cero espíritu navideño.

-¿Por qué mamá siguió queriéndolo? – Rose negó con la cabeza horrorizada -. Si tuviera un amigo que me hiciera eso, no le hablaría nunca más. Le haría la ley del hielo por la eternidad.

-Bueno… gracias a ellos nacimos.

-Papá es un imbécil – sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces – Enarcó las cejas y movió las manos -, tenemos que formular un plan de acción inmediato.

-¿Propones que intervengamos para que hagan las paces? – preguntó y cuando él asintió, comenzó a sonreírle -. Oh, pequeño Hugo… No se debe intervenir en los eventos del pasado, si no alteraremos el futuro irremediablemente. Es imposible.

-Bueno, si efectivamente el hechizo de James hizo que el giratiempo funcionara – Señaló el objeto ahora colgado en el cuello de ella -, debe ser por una razón. Teníamos que viajar a este año, al Baile de Navidad.

-Es estúpida la idea que hayamos estado destinados a esto… Pasas demasiado tiempo con James para pensar que es nuestra misión o algo así – Sus dedos inevitablemente de dirigieron a la placa en forma de reloj de arena comenzó a delinear su contorno -. Si hacemos algo, podríamos hasta provocar que no naciéramos. Ellos se reconciliaron después de todo; por algo se casaron.

-Aunque no sabemos cuándo se reconciliaron…

-Recuerda que cuando tía Ginny habló del Baile, dijo algo que ella hablaba con mamá sobre algo en la sala común cuando papá traía un cargamento de golosinas.

-Sí, y ahí el tema de desvió a que papá comía mucho – asintió.

-Exacto. Eso fue, creo, el día siguiente al Baile – continuó rápidamente y suspiró -. Así que de alguna forma u otra volverán a hablar.

Volvieron a levantar la tela que cubría la mesa hasta rozar el piso y comprobaron que ya todos se habían ido. No sabían qué hora era, pero ya debía ser tarde para que hasta los mayores se hubieran ido a acostar.

Rose fue la primera en salir del escondite ante la mirada acusadora de su hermano. Caminó hasta donde se encontraban los sillones y se situó de pie junto a la chimenea. Al notar que Hugo la miraba extraño, ella se alzó de hombros argumentando que las piernas se le habían entumecido por estar más de una hora en la misma posición.

Los pensamientos de la pelirroja fueron viajando desde la pelea de sus padres hasta el giratiempo y el fuego de la chimenea. Era tan cálido, tan acogedor. Esas llamas de tamaño mediano eran tan compatibles con esa sala de colores rojos; era perfecta. Los sillones prácticamente la invitaban a sentarse un rato, el calor de aquella zona la hacía caer en sueños. Y todo estaba tan silencioso.

-¿Cómo se supone que volveremos a nuestro año? – preguntó Hugo caminando hacia el tablón de anuncios. Habían miles de carteles que hablaban del Torneo de los Magos, otros donde un chico pedía que le devolvieran la rana que se le había perdido y uno del Baile de Navidad. Un dibujo de una muchacha girando elegantemente tomada por un chico se movía por la parte inferior del cartel -. Dudo que podamos dar millones de vueltas al giratiempo para adelantar más de veinticinco años.

-Mmm… - Tomó la parte circular del giratiempo y vio como el fuego se reflejaba en la placa -, podríamos intentarlo haciendo el mismo hechizo de James.

-Podríamos retroceder aún más si hacemos eso.

-No si lo hacemos bien – dijo pensativamente -. El rayo del hechizo debió haber tocado una punta de la placa que da vueltas; y como giró en cierto sentido, retrocedimos en el tiempo. Si otro hechizo pega en el otro extremo de la placa… quizás volvamos – finalizó quitándose el giratiempo del cuello -. Hay que intentarlo.

-¿Y si avanzamos aún más en el futuro? – inquirió dudoso -… ¡Quizás terminemos en el funeral de nuestros padres!

-No seas ridículo, por favor – se quejó la pelirroja dejando escapar un gruñido -. Tendríamos que lanzar dos hechizos a la vez para que diera tantas vueltas; y dudo que seas tan poderoso.

-Por lo menos sé que lo haría mejor que James – se defendió alzando la barbilla orgullosamente.

-Hasta un squib lo podría hacer mejor que él – Se miraron por un segundo antes de estallar en risas.

Ambos se giraron hacia las escaleras asustados al escuchar pasos. Corrieron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta acomodarse bajo la mesa mientras una sombra se hacía más nítida y grande a medida que los pasos se acercaban.

El cabello pelirrojo de su padre centelleó al entrar en contacto con el brillo de los adornos del árbol de navidad y las llamas de la chimenea. Iba con una desgastada bata puesta apenas y con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que no había dormido casi nada. Caminó pesadamente hasta llegar al sillón que daba la espalda a la mesa y se situó allí sin hacer ningún otro ruido más que el de su respiración tranquila.

Hugo se acercó a Rose y le susurró:

-Nunca creí ver que papá no pudiera dormir, ya que ni cuando le gritamos en las mañanas despierta.

-Se da cuenta que ha arruinado todo, que es un imbécil, que debería pedirle disculpas a mamá y que debería ser menos protector conmigo – dijo atrayendo la mirada burlona de su hermano -. Oye, me quiere hacer monja de claustro. Debería ser considerado un pecado.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron callados, observando la parte trasera del sillón donde su padre dormitaba. Había lanzado dos veces unos bufidos exasperantes, como si estuviera en un debate mental y no se atrevía a tomar una decisión. A Hugo le hubiera gustado escuchar qué pensaba su papá para ayudarlo.

-Me da pena – dijo Rose viendo hacía las escaleras y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que ella caminaba en puntillas hacía el sillón -. Rose, vuelve – le pidió tratando de no levantar la voz.

-Ya me aburrí. Hay que hacer algo.

-¿No que interferiríamos con los eventos futuros?

-Bueno, papá me da pena. Y mucha – añadió contemplando el rostro cansado del pelirrojo durmiendo -. Se ve tan joven.

-Te pareces bastante a él – dijo Hugo llegando a su lado y sonrió -. Y ronca como siempre.

-Nunca creí decir que me gustara escucharlo roncar – Rose río brevemente y se alzó de hombros -. Es raro pasar la navidad lejos de casa.

-Sí… pero la he pasado bien hasta el momento – admitió dándose cuenta que las pecas esparcidas en la nariz de su padre se podían llegar a contar -. Tiene menos pecas que tía Ginny.

Rose empezó a reírse y Hugo la miró creyéndola loca. Ella no le hizo caso alguno y se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño experimento – dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente -. Empezaremos con la primera fase para que papá le pida disculpas a mamá… - anunció con seriedad y después se volvió hacía su padre -. Papá… Ron Weasley – murmuró a su oído con voz de ultratumba -. Soy tu consciencia. En el fondo de tu corazón sabes por qué te enfureciste al ver a mamá… Hermione Weasley… Granger así – corrigió rápidamente y Hugo no pudo evitar reír por la cara de su hermana -, ya que te dieron celos. Fulminantes celos que te han cegado diciéndole aquellas dolorosas palabras.

-¿Estás segura que los mensajes subliminales funcionaran? – preguntó tratando de contener la risa explosiva que tenía hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, sí, Ron Weasley, la has herido y podrías perderla… Es por eso que tienes que pedirle disculpas, porque en el fondo sabes que ella tiene razón. Ella siempre ha sido una chica, desde que vino al mundo, y no desde que tú te has dado cuenta – prosiguió alzándole el dedo pulgar a Hugo a modo de respuesta -. ¿Por qué Viktor Krum sería el peor enemigo del tío… de Harry Potter si existe Voldemort o el profesor… profesor… - Se quedó en silencio y se apartó -. ¿Por qué a Albus le pusieron de segundo nombre Severus?

-Lo llamaron Albus Severus por el director Albus Dumbledore y el profesor Severus Snape, de Pociones – respondió torciendo los ojos -. Y sí, antes lo odiaban, Rose, así que eso sí es peor a Viktor Krum.

-Como el profesor Snape – finalizó volviendo a su voz sepulcral -. Tú sabes que la amas, tú sabes que la quieres besar, abrazar, tenerla a tu lado siendo el causante de sus sonrisas y que a tu futura hija no la amenazarás con mandarla a un claustro de monjas muggles – Hugo carraspeó por el rumbo que tomaba el mensaje subliminal -, y no le pondrás Hugo a tu hijo porque suena a nombre de mapache.

-No soy un mapache – replicó molesto.

-Ron Weasley, hazme caso… Al menos en lo de hablar con la futura madre de tus preciosos hijos, a quienes deberías mandar más dinero para sus gastos escolares – Trató de aguantar la risa -. Soy tu consciencia, recuérdalo, y te podré hacer pagar si no me haces caso. Cambio y fuera.

-¿Qué clase de conciencia finaliza su charla espiritual con un "cambio y fuera"? – inquirió alzando una ceja -. Dudo que papá te haga caso al escuchar esos disparates en sueños.

-Pero imagínate que llegando al futuro pueda tener novios libremente – dijo soñadoramente.

-Sí, como Scorpius Malfoy…

-¡Prefiero ser una santurrona devota a Merlín antes que estar con Malfoy! – chilló y él le tapó la boca mirando hacía todos lados -. Ay, no seas paranoico. Todos bailaron tanto que no se despertaran hasta la hora de almuerzo – dijo después de quitarse la mano de la boca.

Una sinfonía de ronquidos discordes se escuchó como respuesta a que su padre podría despertarse en cualquier instante. No admitió en voz alta que Hugo tenía razón, así que se dirigió hasta el árbol de navidad jugando con el giratiempo en sus manos.

Hugo se distrajo observando cómo comenzaba a nevar y unos pocos copos eran visibles a través de la espesura oscuridad de aquella noche de invierno. Se preguntó si el tiempo en el futuro seguiría avanzando. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus primos? La cara de McGonagall al enterarse que dos estudiantes desaparecieron lo hizo sentirse un poco mal. Esa señora sí que estaba cargada de problemas, más encima para darle otro en navidad. ¿Y qué dirían sus padres? Ciertamente se enojarían y los tratarían de buscar. No se pondrían sentimentales, o al menos no lo aparentarían; porque mamá siempre buscaba la solución lógica y correcta a cada problema.

Su madre y padre seguían siendo muy parecidos a los que estaban ahora con ellos, esos del año 1994. Tenían la misma personalidad, pero eran más tolerantes porque hablaban con sinceridad. Aunque costara un poco.

De pronto, como si algo hubiera hecho conexión en su cerebro, sonrío.

-Rose, ya sé – dijo mirándola entusiasmado -. Ya sé qué podría funcionar para que se reconcilien.

-Oye, mi mensaje subliminal fue soberbio – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, pero algo que hará que papá te haga caso en hablar con mamá – asintió y miró al pelirrojo que se movía cambiando de posición la cabeza mientras seguía dormitando -. El último paso del plan 'Papá es un imbécil y debería decirle a mamá que la ama'.

-Te faltó agregar que fuera más amable en cuanto al dinero que nos da…

-Okay, eso también.

-Entonces, manos a la obra – La pelirroja dio un saltito de alegría.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Realmente les agradezco por todos sus reviews. Fue toda una sorpresa saber que les haya gustado tanta la idea, en serio. A mí me encantó, pero ya al subirla al sitio no sabía si alguien se iba a agregarla a sus favoritos; así que mis más infinitas gracias.**

**Creo que en navidad, con tanto frío y tratando de hacerse el dormido; Ron debió haber bajado a calentarse un poco junto a las llamas del fuego de la sala común y se debió haber quedado dormido. Si no mal recuerdo, Harry dice que aquella noche los ronquidos de Ron fueron demasiado fuertes para ser auténticos.**

**Trataré de actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones, porque no quiero dejar este fic pendiente.**

**Cuídense mucho y besitos, adiós!**


	3. Foto añeja

Capítulo 3: 'Foto añeja'

Fue bastante fácil y corto explicar el plan: Para agregarle más dramatismo a la situación, deberían apelar a la amistad que compartían sus padres. Su papá debía recordar que ante todo eran amigos, y que se querían –y que supuestamente los amigos no sabotean las relaciones del otro, como agregó Rose- y apoyaba mutuamente. Al menos, si funcionaba bien, él se disculparía con ella. No es que después se lanzarían a los brazos del otro jurándose amor eterno, pero sería el primer paso.

El único problema era cuál sería el objeto o situación que detonaría los sentimientos de nostalgia en su padre.

-¿Si hacemos bajar a mamá, lo despertamos y que hablen? – preguntó Hugo apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-No serán mis compañeros de casa, pero creo que sería descortés despertar a todo Gryffindor a estas horas de la mañana por la pelea monumental que armarían si se vieran ahora – dijo Rose suspirando -, sin contar que quedarían más enojados al final.

-Mmm… ¿Y si ve un objeto que le recuerde a mamá?

-Vale, eso suena mejor – asintió convencida -. ¿Alguna idea de qué podría ser?

Siempre cuando pensaba en su madre, la imagen de un elfo doméstico venía a su cabeza. Desde pequeño la había visto trabajando en _ese_ departamento del ministerio del cuál no sabía el nombre, que velaba por las criaturas mágicas. También pensaba en su abultado cabello enmarañado tratado de ser dominado por pociones que lo dejaban igual de rebelde. Pensaba en conversaciones agotadoras del ministerio. En que retaba a papá por casi todo. En que odiaba el quidditch… Su mamá adoraba leer, también. ¡Eso, cuando pensaba en su madre, imaginaba una biblioteca!

-Un libro – dijo sonriendo. La cara de _"estás bromeando"_ que le puso su hermana lo hizo fruncir el ceño -. A mamá le encanta leer.

-Oh, sí… Despertamos a papá y ve un libro. O mejor aún, lo llevamos a la biblioteca levitando y lo despertamos allá, para que crea que los fantasmas de Hogwarts lo secuestraron y comenzará a gritar histérico despertando a toda la escuela – Torció los ojos no tan sorprendida por el razonamiento de su hermano -. A veces pienso que tienes grandes ideas, pero en cuanto a hacerlas realidad, estás más vacío que un tronco hueco.

-Vamos, di algo. Al menos doy ideas. No soy como tú que apenas estudia un día antes para los exámenes y logra buenas calificaciones que podrían ser las mejores si fueras más aplicada – la desafío molesto -. Haz realidad el plan.

-Hugo… Lo creas o no, sí se me puede ocurrir algo.

Su padre respingó la nariz mientras doblaba las piernas, quedando como un ovillo en el sillón. Hizo unos ruiditos con la lengua antes de volver a sumergirse en sus ronquidos sonoros y profundos.

La decoración navideña del Gryffindor de 1994 era prácticamente igual a la de su año, 2022, sólo que os muérdagos del techo se movían sostenidos del techo, dando vueltas y vueltas, buscando algunas víctimas para hacer que se besaran. Parecía que en ese entonces también estaban encantadas para identificar a los familiares.

Rose miró el perfil de su padre pensativa. Su nariz recta, sus labios levemente abiertos y relajados, su pelo rojo ardiendo por las llamas de la chimenea, sus pestañas pelirrojas terminando de cerrar sus ojos… Había visto muchas veces cómo su madre se quedaba observando a su marido mientras dormía. Su papá adoraba dormir, así que los fines de semana podían encontrarlo durmiendo después de almuerzo en el sofá, y siempre que pasaba por la salita, veía que su madre le hacía cariño en el pelo y lo observaba con detenimiento. Sin cansarse contemplaba su pecho al subir y bajar, su nariz, sus labios, su pelo, sus pecas; estando tan absorta que muchas veces se quedaba varios minutos junto a él, velando su sueño.

En el futuro serían felices. En el futuro se reirían, su madre lo retaría por llevar tantos cargamentos de bromas a casa y él la ignoraba, dentro de algunos años él le tomaría la mano discretamente pensando que sus hijos no se daban cuenta, ella lo observaría dormir como si sólo hace días fueran jóvenes recién en noviazgo, él los alentaría a jugar quidditch hasta en la cena mientras su madre refunfuñaba enfadada; en el futuro serían un matrimonio ejemplar. Quizás con unos defectos tan atemorizantes como sus gustos contradictorios –él odiaba leer, ella lo adoraba; ella odiaba le quidditch, para él era su pasión-, pero siempre apoyándose, amándose, criando a sus hijos con la mayor dedicación posible.

De pronto, casi como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, le vino a la mente una imagen muy nítida. Ella limpiando los muebles sin magia a orden de su madre en vacaciones, levantando cada marco de foto odioso para sacar el polvo. Y una foto en especial, una foto donde su madre, su padre y el tío Harry salían riendo en su segundo año. Había sido tomada por Colin Creevey, según su tía Ginny le había contado. Su tío Harry aparecía cruzado de brazos, tratando de aparentar que en realidad no le gustaba que le tomaran la foto; y sus padres riendo por la cara de su amigo. Ellos estaban bastante cerca, sus brazos rozaban. Podrían haber salido abrazados.

¡Eso era su amistad!

-Te vas a tragar tus palabras, maldito enano – le advirtió con orgullo -. Si papá despierta y ve una foto donde él y mamá salen en sus primeros años de Hogwarts, se acordará que han sido amigos desde niños. La tomará, la verá reflexionando por mucho rato, hasta que se vaya a su cuarto… Y cuando amanezca, tratará de bajar temprano a la sala común porque sabe que a mamá le gusta madrugar.

-¿Eso no es una especie de vaticinio de Adivinación? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Mira, la clave para pasar Adivinación es inventar una historia creíble… Como la que te conté.

-Creí que se necesitaba la muerte de alguien.

-Hermanito, acepta que mi idea vence por lejos a tu idea del libro – Le puso una mano en el hombro en el gesto de consuelo -. ¿Qué te parece?

Hugo enarcó las cejas por la estúpida actitud de su hermana y suspiró exasperado:

-Está bien, con tal que consigas una foto de los papás para ahora.

-Claro que podemos – Observó por un momento las chispas que lanzaba el fuego -. Mamá tiene un álbum de fotos desde su primer año en Hogwarts hasta el último. Supongo que ella tendrá esa foto – dijo evocando la imagen de la foto del living de su casa -, o cualquiera donde nuestros papás se vean muy amigos.

Sin esperar a que él le respondiera, lo rodeó y caminó hasta la escalera que si no mal recordaba, era por la cual su mamá había subido corriendo. Cuando iba por el cuarto escalón volteó un poco la cabeza y vio como Hugo aún se encontraba de pie; aunque fruncía el ceño y se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Rose.

-Los hombres no podemos subir a la habitación de mujeres – dijo con un bufido, como si fuera algo obvio -. Está hechizada para que no podamos subir. Así fue ideada por el fundador de nuestra casa – explicó al ver la expresión atónita de la pelirroja.

-¿Ustedes los Gryffindors que se pavonean de la valentía y osadía, no pueden subir al cuarto de chicas? – Trató de no reír con poco éxito, por lo que se comenzó a ahogar hasta que logró calmarse -. De verdad que son unos simplones.

-¿En Ravenclaw pueden subir? – No podía imaginarse que en esa casa se permitiera eso.

-Sí… Sólo que si hay besos o se hacen otras cositas más, ahí el hombre vuelve a la sala común y se le avisa al jefe de casa. Y viceversa en el caso de una chica en el cuarto de chicos – dijo sonriendo orgullosa de la libertad de su casa -. Parece que Gryffindor no es tan genial como dicen.

Si fuera un día normal, el castaño se abalanzaría contra la chica para comenzar una pelea descomunal en la que siempre terminaban siendo castigados por sus papás, desde que eran pequeños peleaban bastante. Pero no era una situación normal. Estaban muchísimos años en el pasado, aún cuando sus padres eran unos adolescentes que hablaban sin pensar dos veces el significado de sus palabras y no estaban seguros cómo volver a su año, con sus primos, a su presente. Quizás por eso Hugo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada que fácilmente transmitía el mensaje de _a-veces-te-comportas-como una-cría_ antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que continuara subiendo.

Rose suspiró y le sonrió alzando el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha como para prometer que todo saldría perfecto.

El muchacho se dirigió hasta sentarse en el sillón cercano en el cual su papá dormía tranquilo.

Muchas veces había querido heredar el pelo rojo de su papá, porque lo encontraba un color peculiar y resaltaría entre la multitud. Siempre que su papá o sus demás tíos o Rose caminaban por un lugar concurrido, destacaban siendo frecuentemente mirados por los presentes y admiraban el color saludable y vibrante de sus cabelleras. En cambio él, tenía un color tan común como el castaño. Bueno, castaño con una gran parte verde por culpa de Teddy.

Y lo que no había querido heredar eran las pecas de su papá. Le daban un aire infantil que no soportaba. Parecía un niño de seis años con esas pequeñas manchas esparcidas por su nariz y parte de sus mejillas. Su mamá siempre le decía que se veía adorable con ellas, pero él las odiaba.

Suspiró sintiéndose algo idiota por pensar en su genética heredada cuando estaba en el año 1994 tratando de solucionar la vida amorosa de sus padres.

Le parecía extraño que su papá hubiera bajado a esas horas de la noche, ya que era más cómodo dormir en su propia cama. Existía la posibilidad que no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño por estar dándole vueltas al asunto que le había gritado a mamá y no quería estar rodeado de sus compañeros. Podría haber querido privacidad y el reconfortante calor de las llamas para ayudarlo a pensar. Y a su vez, le parecía extraño que siempre una buena tanda de minutos cerca de la chimenea lo tranquilizaba en el invierno. El fuego tenía algo acogedor en los momentos de desesperación máxima.

Unos suaves pasos se escucharon desde la escalera y trató de esconderse encorvándose en el sillón por si no era Rose.

-Por la mierda – dijo su hermana mayor y él se enderezó aliviado que no fuera alguien más -. Entré a tres habitaciones hasta que me di cuenta que había letreros donde decían el año de las del dormitorio y quiénes estaban allí. ¿Y te cuento lo mejor? Es que esa tal Lavender Brown tenía una asquerosa mascarilla verde en su cara, para exfoliar sus poros… Se veía tal horrible que casi me asusté al correr la cortina que cubre las camas. Y tuve que inspeccionar tres camas más antes de llegar a la de mamá. Duerme en el fondo… Estaba con los ojos hinchados y pude ver que las lágrimas estaban secas, así que debía haberse quedado dormida hacía unos treinta minutos.

-Sí, muy interesante tu monólogo, Rose – Hugo asintió sin darle importancia -. ¿Encontraste la foto?

-Al menos podrías hacer el intento de interesarte en lo que digo… Y sí, encontré en la que pensé desde el principio – Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la foto donde tío Harry se veía fastidiado por la foto, mientras que sus padres se encontraban un poco más separados de él y reían contentos -. Es la foto del living, encima de la chimenea.

-Espero que funcione…

-Mira, hubiera sido más efectivo una foto de su boda o de mí cuando era una recién nacida, pero sería perturbador que papá viera el futuro – dijo poniendo la foto en la pequeña mesita que estaba al centro de los sillones -. Papá tiene que verla antes que mamá despierte… Vi en el reloj de su cuarto y son las casi las seis de la madrugada.

-Vale – Hugo miró hacía la mesa -. A la cuenta de tres zamarreamos a papá y salemos corriendo a escondernos. Pero Rose, corre. No quiero que camines, ni que trotes ni que hagas algo parecido a correr… Tienes que-

-Hazlo tú. No confías en mí – se quejó antes de caminar para esconderse bajo la mesa.

Era difícil despertar a su padre. La señal que sus ronquidos eran cada vez más largos y profundos era que la tarea sería ardua. Podría pasar un carnaval a su lado y seguiría durmiendo sin siquiera revolverse incómodo de su lugar.

-¡Despierta! – gritó Hugo colocándose detrás del sillón y zamarreó al pelirrojo por los hombros -. ¡Hay que despertar!... ¡Papá, abre tus malditos ojos de una buena vez! – Casi lo empujó con la fuerza de sus movimientos cuando los ronquidos cesaron y respingó la nariz.

Nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, sus propios pies tropezaron con la alfombra y se fue de estómago para llegar bajo la mesa deslizándose. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas con dolor, ya que el roce de la calada alfombra con las rodillas lo hizo sentir una quemazón insistente. Pero trató de mantener la compostura y en silencio imitó la posición sentada de Rose para observar lo que ocurriría.

La pelirroja sólo volteó los ojos y murmuró algo que sonaba muy parecido a que no necesitaba correr como que la vida se le fuera en ello porque papá recién se desperezaba.

Aunque veían la espalda del sillón donde Ron Weasley se hallaba, pudieron oír un gran bostezo y sus brazos aparecieron estirándose. Un sonido roto, de huesos crujiendo por el movimiento del muchacho hizo que los hermanos dibujaran muecas de desagrado. Ron volvió a bostezar cuando la espalda le había dejado de crujir y observó la sala común aparentemente deshabitada. No le sorprendió haberse quedado dormido allí y hasta se veía aliviado que no estuviera junto a sus compañeros. Necesitaba un gran tiempo a solas para digerir lo que había pasado en el Baile.

El cielo oscuro delataba que aún no amanecería pronto, pero al ser invierno no confiaba en ello. Quizás fueran las siete de la mañana y a las ocho comenzaría a aclarar… Así que sería más útil invertir lo que quedaba de noche en dormir.

Se levantó con lentitud, estaba muy cansado y tenía que ganas energías para subir la escalera y caminar todo el cuarto para llegar a su cama.

Antes de disponer a irse, le dio una última mirada al fuego que danzaba sin extinguirse en la chimenea. Y sus ojos se desviaron hasta la mesa de centro; precisamente, al trozo de grueso papel con imágenes que se movían.

Rose se fijó en la boca que se abría hasta darle una apariencia estúpida a su padre mientras tomaba la foto con sumo interés.

Lamentaron no poder saber qué pasaba por la mente de él, ya que la expresión indescifrable de su rostro no ayudaba mucho. Sólo sus ojos puestos en la parte derecha de la foto indicaba que miraba hacía la figura de él mismo hacía unos años junto a cierta niña castaña; tal vez pensando en el momento que sacaron la foto o en lo que había perdido cuando le había gritado de esa forma a Hermione en el Baile.

Se giró con mucha calma, llevando la foto consigo y se perdió por la escalera de los dormitorios de hombres con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Papá lucía como esos tipos de las películas románticas – comentó Hugo tamboreando sus dedos contra la alfombra -. En serio, le faltaba el típico aire que desordenaba sus cabellos para que se viera más filosófico.

-Estoy segura que funcionará. Se veía… diferente cuando se fue. Más feliz, por decirlo así.

-Claro, tomó la decisión de quemar la foto y mandar todo al infierno – dijo para molestar a su hermana, y funcionó porque le dio un golpe en la cabeza efectivo y doloroso -. Sabes que era broma.

-Espero que en el futuro no piensen tener un segundo hijo. Eres insoportable – sentenció sacándole la lengua.

-O puede que nazca yo primero y tú seas la segunda hija, que nunca nacerá. Ese sería el mejor regalo que Merlín podría darme de navidad.

-Eres _tan_ infantil – Se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio -. Juguemos algo muy lindo que se llama "Escuchemos el silencio".

-No me vas a callar usando un juego tan burdo.

-El que habla primero es un burro. Y ya lo eres, Hugo, por no quedarte callado. ¿Acaso no puedes cerrar tu bocota por lo menos en diez minutos?

Después de esa pequeña discusión que era pan de cada día en la vida de los hermanos Weasley, no volvieron a intercambiar palabra hasta dentro de dos horas; en las que Hugo pensó en la inmortalidad de los _nargles _y Rose en cómo escaparse del siguiente entrenamiento de quidditch cuando volviera al presente.

La chica miró atentamente el giratiempo y supo que si hacían el mismo hechizo que James, pero apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la placa con forma de reloj de arena, podrían volver a su época. No podía salir nada mal. Si tuviera que dar millones de vueltas a la cuerda del reloj para adelantar el tiempo, lo haría. Era imposible que prolongaran su visita al pasado más tiempo de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

La chimenea seguía con el fuego ardiendo a pesar que los rayos del sol se colaban, cada vez acaparando más espacio y haciendo sombras de los muebles.

Hugo se acostó boca arriba cansado e incómodo por la posición anterior. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estarían esperando.

Los pasos provenientes de la escalera de la derecha sacaron a ambos de sus cavilaciones y su papá apareció vestido con un suéter con la inicial de su nombre tejida en él y unos pantalones gastados.

Se sentó en el espacio que ofrecía el grosor de la pared y la ventana, apoyándose en la primera, con sus rodillas en el pecho. Miró el paisaje, que debía estar todo cubierto de un estricto blanco, en silencio.

Poco después se escucharon otros pasos, pero ésta vez eran de la escalera de la izquierda.

Rose y Hugo se miraron esperanzados mientras que el pelirrojo sentado en el marco de la ventana se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

Sus ojos azules se desorbitaron al mismo tiempo que una maldición por lo bajo era pronunciada por su boca cuando una figura femenina de cabello castaño abultado descendió a la sala común.

Ella lucía deprimida y bastante triste. Parecía no haber hecho ningún intento de dominar su pelo para que éste la cubriera hasta el grado de no poder apreciar sus ojos hinchados y las ojeras que reposaban bajo éstos. Había una gran diferencia en el rostro de anoche, rojo y acalorado, con éste tan pálido que hacía juego con el clima de la estación del año. Vestía una chaqueta oscura y una falda larga, que no hacían juego, pero no parecía importarle que no combinaran.

Sus pies se movían sin hacer mucho ruido hacía el agujero del retrato, para escabullirse seguramente a desayunar sola.

-Er… Hermione – dijo dudoso el pelirrojo aún sentado en la ventana.

La susodicha se detuvo y se quedó de espaldas a él, y de perfil hacía los hermanos, quienes apreciaron como crispaba la boca enojada al reconocer la voz perteneciente que la había llamado.

Se giró y lo taladró con la mirada.

-No sabía que te gustara despertar temprano – comentó fríamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que me gustaría dormir hasta la tarde, pero no podía-

-Gracias por compartir tu insomnio, pero te dije anoche que el mundo no giraba alrededor tuyo – le cortó dispuesta a darse media vuelta e irse –. No me interesa, Ron.

-No podía dormir porque pensé en lo de anoche y…

Rose le pegó a Hugo para que le diera un poco de espacio porque ella no podía ver bien, y el castaño le devolvió el golpe antes de rodar para que pudieran tener un mejor campo visual.

La mirada de su madre se había relajado un poco, pero aún así era fría y acusadora. Advertían que si papá decía algo que no era adecuado, perdería las oportunidades de hacer las paces por mucho tiempo.

El pelirrojo de un salto bajó del marco y quedó de pie. Parecía haber entendido la advertencia en la mirada de ella porque volvió a rascarse la nuca en gesto de nerviosismo, escogiendo las palabras precisas. Y no era para menos, la había cagado monumentalmente y sería difícil salir del embrollo en el que se había metido por sus estúpidos celos.

Hugo soltó un suspiró casi inaudible exasperado por la tardanza. Para él era tan fácil como pedir disculpas y prometer no volver a actuar como un cabezota; y su hermana sabía que pensaba en eso porque aún no le gustaba nadie. Ella sabía que sus padres recién comenzaban a sentir una atracción y que teniendo entre catorce o quince años no haría fácil que admitieran sus sentimientos, porque aún eran demasiado tímidos y adolescentes para hablar civilizadamente sobre su extraña relación donde podía haber amor hasta terminar en una guerra que alejaba a su tío Harry diciendo que sus peleas eran odiosas.

Su papá no quería arruinar la amistad, algo seguro y estable. Tampoco dilucidaba lo nuevo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de su mamá. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir para volver a la seguridad que otorgaba una amistad de niños.

-Y siento que me sobrepasé un poco. No creo que hayas traicionado a Harry ni que seas como las demás chicas que babean por él – dijo esquivando su mirada y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos -. No debería haber dicho eso.

-¿Entonces? – inquirió la pelirroja tratando de no sonreír por la ternura que le daba al ver a Ron tan tímido.

-Pues… eso. Me extralimité.

-Hasta que no escuche que lo lamentas, Ron, no te volveré hablar hasta que los gemelos hayan puesto tu cabeza en un inodoro – finalizó muy seria antes de voltearse y encaminarse al agujero.

-¡Espera! – La siguió y le tocó el hombro para detenerla. Ella no opuso resistencia y se cruzó de brazos -. Eres mi amiga, Hermione, y realmente… Lo que quiero decir es que… - Su papá se puso rojo hasta la punta de la nariz -, lo siento.

La cara de triunfo y alegría de la castaña era algo muy divertido de ver, porque los hermanos trataron de ahogar la risa.

-Aunque no signifique te dé la razón. Aún sigo creyendo que en cierto sentido estás loca – agregó atropelladamente.

-Nunca esperé que me dieras la razón, ya que eres un cabezota – Se miraron por largos segundos, sus cuerpos balanceándose en la pregunta de abrazarse o no; pero ella retrocedió diplomáticamente y extendió su mano -. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos – Le estrechó la mano.

El cálido contacto de sus manos descubiertas produjo que Hermione se sonrojara y que él la apartara asustado. Rose supuso que había sentido unas cosquillas en su estómago bastante agradables y repentinas por sentir el contacto de su mamá.

-¿Me acompañas a desayunar o quieres esperar a Harry? – preguntó la castaña observando el techo, buscando algo.

-Tengo hambre, iré contigo – respondió sonriendo y se dispusieron a caminar.

-Cuidado, allí viene un muérdago – apuntó señalando una mata de la dichosa planta navideña que se movía hacía ellos y ambos huyeron por el agujero apresurados.

-¿Eso fue _todo_? - preguntó Hugo con evidente decepción -. ¿Tanto lío para darse unas disculpas y actuar como si nada?

-Tienen catorce años, y recién se gustan. ¿De verdad creías que iban a montar una conversación conmovedora, llorosa, llena de palabras cursis? – La chica rió divertida -. Ves muchas telenovelas muggles.

-Pero… Apenas hablaron. No es una reconciliación digna de…

-Está bien para ellos. Era imposible que se agarraran a besos y se montaran allí una escena que nos daría vergüenza por ser sus hijos, pero han quedado en buenos términos. Ha salido genial nuestro plan.

-Que poco romántico – musitó decepcionado.

-Bueno, tampoco tendrás romance en tu vida si sigues con ese mechón verde moho – Se inclinó para cerciorarse que nadie bajaba y salió del escondite -. Ahora es momento de irnos.

Se sacó el giratiempo de su cuello y le dejó reposar en su mano cuidadosamente. Apuntó la parte superior de la placa del centro.

-Aquí hay que dirigir el hechizo – dijo Rose mirando a su hermano -. Te cedo los honores…

-Gracias – Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su varita de caoba y retrocedió un paso -. Fue raro venir aquí.

-Sí, pero sirvió para hacer algo interesante.

-¿Deberíamos contar a los papás de nuestro viaje?

-Mejor que sea nuestro secreto. Se avergonzarían que los hayamos visto en una etapa poco madura de sus vidas – Extendió el giratiempo -. Vamos, tú puedes.

-_¡Reducto!_ – gritó y un rayo azul impactó en la parte superior de la placa.

El aura azul del hechizo fue absorbida por el objeto y comenzó a vibrar furiosamente haciendo temblar las manos de Rose.

Hugo tomó también el giratiempo.

De a poco todo se fue haciendo borroso, ellos giraban dejando los colores difuminarse hasta mezclarse sin formar ninguna figura reconocible. Sentían que nadaban hacia la superficie de un lago. Ya no podían ver el tablón de anuncios ni el fuego de la chimenea. Y dieron vueltas y vueltas, cada vez más rápido.

-¡No quiero aparecer en otra época! – chilló Hugo cerrando los ojos por los mareos.

-¡Ya veo que aparecemos en el matrimonio de los papás! – comentó ella sin quitar la vista de la placa del giratiempo que giraba sin detenerse y a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Por qué irían a parecer en el matrimonio de sus papás? – preguntó una tercera voz, muy parecida a la de Albus.

Hugo abrió los ojos con lentitud, con miedo de aparecer en otro lugar mientras que Rose volteaba para observar a su alrededor.

-¡Rose!... ¡Hugo! – Lily corría hacía ellos y se abalanzó hasta su prima para abrazarla.

-¿Qué carajo pasó? – preguntó James botando la varita en la mesa y caminó hacía ellos preocupado -. ¿Por qué aparecieron ahí cuando antes estaban allá? – Señaló a la mesa donde los muchos regalos de navidad reposaban.

-¿Mi papá me sigue amenazando con enviarme a un claustro de monjas muggles? – inquirió Rose relajando sus dedos del giratiempo.

-Sí, pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa? – Albus frunció el ceño.

-Estamos en nuestra época con un presente normal – sentenció Rose mirando a Hugo.

Los hermanos comenzaron a reírse hasta llorar en sus carcajadas. Lily los miró confundida mientras se apartaba y se quedaba junto a James, quien los miraba como si hubieran tenido contacto con gas de la risa.

Después que desaparecieron, contó Albus, se pusieron histéricos sin saber cómo había sido posible que el giratiempo funcionara. No sabían si habían ido al futuro o al pasado, tampoco sabían qué hacer. Lily pensó en llamar a McGonagall, pero James desistió de la idea porque todos quedarían castigados de por vida empezando por la profesora hasta terminar por los gritos de la gran familia Weasley. Lo único que habían hecho en los quince minutos de su desaparición había sido buscar un libro respecto a objetos mágicos para saber si había alguna forma de devolverlos a su presente o rastrear en qué año andaban.

-Aparecimos en el año 1994, en el Baile de Navidad de nuestros papás – explicó Rose e intercambió una mirada con Hugo -. Fue bastante raro.

-Pero divertido – aclaró el castaño sonriendo y le lanzó el giratiempo a James -. Ten más cuidado para la próxima.

-Por favor, no le digan nada a sus papás ni a los míos… Me van a matar si saben que los mandé a otra época – les pidió juntando las manos y haciendo un mohín -. Y discúlpenme.

-No fue nada… Sólo envuelve tus regalos con anterioridad y no los mandes tan tarde. Hay que hacer a tiempo las cosas – Rose se rió por James.

James y Albus comenzaron a envolver todos los regalos, aún con las estúpidas disculpas del mayor, mientras que Lily les hacía preguntas a los hermanos sobre el pasado.

-¿Y cómo eran sus papás? – preguntó interesada.

Los ojos de Hugo se despegaron del árbol de navidad y se encontró con la mirada castaña de su hermana, quien asintió con complicidad. Ambos miraron a su prima con inusual tranquilidad.

-Como siempre, nunca han cambiado – respondieron al unísono.

Ése sería su secreto; el gran secreto de cómo sus padres se reconciliaron después de su pelea en el Baile de Navidad.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**** ¡Hola! Quizás el final no haya sido fantástico ni emocionante, porque a final de cuentas sabías que Ron y Herms harían las paces… Pero me parece tierno que Ron haya hecho una decisión importante sólo con ver una foto donde él y Herms se reían, como verdaderos amigos. Bah, me encanta la pareja que hacen. Será canon, a veces aburrida porque Rowling ya ha dicho mucho de ellos, pero siempre tendrán algo que me hará tenerles cariño.**

**Lo que sí, es que adoré trabajar con los personajes de la "nueva generación". Esas peleas entre Rose y Hugo son bastante similares a la que tengo con mi hermano menor xD! Y eso que ya casi tengo 17 años (por si quieren saludarme, estoy de cumpleaños el 29 de enero; no sé, por si quieren y hacerme feliz), aún sigo dándole golpes con mi hermano de 11 años. Me causan mucha risa.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y dejarme jugar con esta idea un poco loca, pero ya saben que a veces se me va la olla y necesito escribir para volver un poquito a la normalidad.**

**Espero que estén muy bien y leer sus reviews (vamos, es fácil, sólo bastante con apretar el botoncito GO de más abajo, que ni te demoras cien siglos en darme tu opinión, no?) para saber qué les ha parecido esta locura mía.**

**Besitos y hasta otro fic, adiós!**

**Sirenita**


End file.
